


Prey

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, Nonhuman Traits, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart is beating so hard she can feel it in her ears but it's not loud enough to down <i>it</i>, to drown the beautiful song that's trying to lure her out of bed and into the water, right where She's waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle Prompt Stack](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org): Pirates of the Carribean, Elizabeth Swan/Mermaid, royal, song, beach, sea foam.

The house is dark and silent when she awakens.

Her heart is beating so hard she can feel it in her ears but it's not loud enough to down _it_ , to drown the beautiful song that's trying to lure her out of bed and into the water, right where She's waiting for her.

Elizabeth swallows, clutching the sheets between her fingers. They're sweaty and sticky warm, just like her own clammy skin. Her throat is dry but she won't get up. She knows that if she goes down to the kitchens to grab a drink she'll be too tempted to open the door and run for the sea.

She longs to throw herself in Her arms, she knows She'll give her everything she needs, soothe this fever that's burning her from the inside.

She blinks as she realizes that between a moment and the next she's gotten out of bed without even realizing it. She bites her lip hard, digs her nails into her palm because she's discovered that the pain helps her stay in control, stay focused.

She crawls back to bed, her feet heavy like lead, but she doesn't slide under the covers. Instead she turns so that she's facing the window, as if that could improve the situation. She snorts to herself. The window has been locked by her servants like every night for almost a month now and it's hidden by heavy curtains, but she knows the scenery by heart, knows exactly what she'd see if she went out on the balcony. The sea, calm and dark except for the foam where it crashes against the beach. And in the sea, waiting, wanting, Her. Not alone, of course, She's never alone. Even if Elizabeth can't see them, she knows there have to be others like Her swimming not too far from their Queen.

She's swimming in the shallow waters, waiting for her to come out and when, _if_  she does, well. Everyone knows the legends, she knows exactly what would happen if she went out: She would drown her and eat her alive, feed her to Her daughters.

Elizabeth shivers, clutching the gown to her chest. Her nipples are hard under the silk, soft like the sensual touch of a lover.

She knows she's not gonna give in. She will stay in her room like every other night and resist the temptation to go out and give herself to Her, but that doesn't mean she can't have something that will soothe her thirst.

She hikes her nightgown up, just enough to be able to slide her fingers and press them down between her legs.

She's hot. Her center is already pulsating with every light, teasing touch and her heart is beating even faster. Her mouth slides open and her eyes fall shut as she imagines how it would be.

Elizabeth would walk to the shore and into the water and She'd be there, surrounded by the other sirens, waiting for her. They would scatter as soon as She waved her hand but they'd still be close enough, in case She needed them.

Would the Queen sing for her or would She be able to talk, to tell her how long she'd wanted this, how angry She was Elizabeth would resist her and how happy She is she finally gave in? It wouldn't matter anyway, not as soon as they touched each other.

They wouldn't kiss, not at first. She would tease her, skimming her lips on her neck, licking the salt off her skin, gently raking her claws on her sides.

When they'd finally kiss, it'd be hard and passionate, like they needed it more than breathing. She would open her mouth and suck on Her lips, caress those fangs that killed so many men before but not her. She likes to think She would devour her, yes, but in a completely different way.

They'd end up on the beach, the sand providing a nice bed, Her arms caging her so she wouldn't run. Their bodies would be so entangled together it'd be hard to understand where one ended and the other began.

The other sirens would be swimming close to them, barely out of reach, watching them with avid eyes, probably waiting for Her to be done with Elizabeth so they could take their turn with her, make her moan and cry until she begged them to stop.

Elizabeth wouldn't mind them, though, too concentrated on Her. She would wrap her legs around Her waist, right where the soft swell of hips gives way to the tail and they'd rub against each other.

She wonders how the scales would feel against her sex. Would they be warm and slick, from the sea and their own juices, or would they be cold and hard, unrelenting against her throbbing mound?

She imagines those claws rake the inside of her thighs, going up, up, up and her body convulses. She shivers, her body pulsating and falling against the bed. The sheet feel warmer now, even stickier, but the urgent need inside her has been quelled, for now.

She closes her eyes and lets the far away echo of the siren's song lull her to sleep. Tomorrow they'll be back here, Elizabeth craving but holding her ground and Her singing, trying to lure her out in the water.

Who knows if tomorrow will be the day Elizabeth finally goes down to the beach and dies. Tonight she hasn't given in and that's all that matters.


End file.
